the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Geomancers
From the dawn of history, we have been here to watch, listen, and guide you from behind the scenes. We are the Geomancers; the eyes and ears of the Earth, were are storytellers, music-makers, and dreamers of dreams chosen by mother Gaia to usher the future of our planet and ensure that our world's history remains coherent in spite of attempts by powerful beings who hide their dark intentions behind the veil of divinity to alter. A proud lineage, we are a line of people chosen to use the energy of the geosphere to commune with the Earth and the things of the Earth, whose guidance helps protect our planet. Ours is a stalwart vigil to protect our world from falling victim to the twilight of time, a struggle embodied by the McHenry family, of which three members – Buck McHenry, Geoff McHenry, and Clay McHenry– have sacrificed all they were, are, and could be in the name of our world. Every generation, two of us, a master and an apprentice, stand watch over the rim of the Earth listening for those who would endanger it, ready to alert our protector, Gilad Anni-Padda, the fist and steel of the Earth. The Beginning Geomancers have existed since the Earth chose the first of the line in 3500 BC. These select few act as the voice of the planet to guide man in his relationship with every other living thing on it. The powers of the Geomancer are many and varied. The most evident of these is the ability to talk to objects, referred to as Psychometry. With this power, Geomancers can “talk” to an object to find out where it has been, what it has been exposed to, and even who has held it or owned it. An object’s past and future are as accessible to a Geomancer as its present, as time is not absolute. Psychometry is a power unique to Geomancers. Other Geomantic abilities include the ability to influence objects to accede to their will (locks, doors, etc), telepathy of a limited scope, and the ability to speak to and hear the voice of the Earth. Geomancers use the energy of the geosphere to communicate with the Earth and all things of the Earth. A Geomancer’s power may vary with locale as the source of the “power” is any energy source associated with the Earth, be it kinetic, electromagnetic, or gravitational. Succession The Earth guides each Geomancer to his or her successor, who sometimes, but not always, are family relations. Once someone becomes a successor, he or she begins formal training, but not everyone selected completes the training and becomes Geomancer. Those who fail, for a variety of reasons, leave with a heightened sense of the world but do not speak for the Earth. As the old Geomancer relinquishes the title, he or she passes the mantle onto the next generation, and there can only be one Geomancer at a time. The former Geomancer leaves with his or her elevated awareness, but the Earth no longer directs their movements. According to Ana Kawainui, the Geomancer from 3988, the transfer of title used to involve ritual mutilation, while the procedure as performed in her time involves only a small incision and the drawing off less than a pint of blood. There is no further elaboration as to why this happens or what becomes of the blood. The passing of the position begins with the chosen successor accepting the challenge to become the new Geomancer. The current Geomancer and potential successor then go walkabout and begin the orientation. The intern will learn how to hear the tiny voices of the Earth, and he or she will learn the expectations the Earth has for its Geomancers. The candidate will leave behind all that he or she has ever known and take on a new life. When the new Geomancer is ready, he or she will face a great challenge or crisis. Should the apprentice pass this decisive moment, the event strengthens them and they truly become the successor. Should the chosen one fail in this test of character, the Earth becomes silent to them and a new recipient must be located. The Earth, naturally enough, knows no prejudice and cares for its entire people. Men, Women, American Indian, Aborigine, Black, White, Middle Eastern, French, and many more have all been chosen to speak for the Earth. The only perceived discrimination is the fact that all chosen Geomancers are relatively young. This is no disparagement against age, but a practical desire on the Earth’s part to wish to change Geomancers as seldom as possible. Older, retired, Geomancers are very much treasured and venerated by the Earth. They are relieved of the great responsibility only that they might enjoy their last mortal years. Geomancers live very long, very healthy lives. The mystery behind this is that they simply know how to keep poisons and wastes from building up and debilitating their bodies. The Earth, seeking to keep each Geomancer as long as possible, advises them on how best to live. While Geomancers garb themselves in the fashion of the day, they receive certain accoutrements from the last Geomancer: an ax, a necklace, bandanna, staff, belt, and scabbard for the ax that they seldom wear or carry. The Fist of The Earth The Earth selected Gilad Anni–Padda, the Eternal Warrior, to act as its “Fist and Steel” for the Geomancers, its “eyes and ears”, to direct. Gilad assumed his duty in 3228 BC and is still serving the Geomancers in the 41st Century. Some of the Earth’s Geomancers have wished to avoid personal battle and combat, while others have willingly charged forth with weapons from swords to shotguns to blasters. This is a reflection upon the individualistic nature of each Geomancer. The Earth chooses each Geomancer to speak for it, each one is unique unto his or her self. Gilad has learned to place his faith in the Earth’s chosen even when his own senses dictate otherwise. Category: Geomancer Category: Groups